Difference in Time
by HokusKaeru49
Summary: This would be my series of drabbles that I've written for Tricky Raven's weekly fanfiction drabbles. They are good, I promise. Well I hope you like it. Different pairings in all.
1. Moments in Time

Title: Moments in Life

Genre: Fluff?

Rating: T

Pairing (for fanfiction): Seth/Bella

_Disclaimer (for fanfiction): All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

There are moments in life that tend to make your heart race. That first kiss from that special someone. The first time you make love. And the first time you jump off of a cliff. This time now would be the last one. I've been a wolf for only two weeks. You've seen others do it expertly. Never showing just how scared they actually are; never letting on to how nervous one would get. The others jump and laugh all the way. I sit back and watch. Sam, Embry, Jake, Paul, Jared, Leah; hell even Emily jumps off gracefully. My heart races as it's now my turn.

"Come on, Pup. You're up next." I hear Paul tease.

"Don't get scared on us now, Pup. It's a rite of passage." Jared piped in.

"It's okay if you don't want to do it, Seth." Sam's smooth baritone pushed through the teasing.

"You can stay back with Bella since you two are so close." Embry chimed in.

"It's not like you'd be a wimp or anything." Quil taunted.

"Stop it. All of you leave him alone." Bella spoke up as the guys all pulled back a little. She looked down to where I sat. "It's alright Seth. I've only done it once."

Everyone dispersed leaving Bella and me. "It's not that I don't want to, Bells." I started as I gripped her hand. "It's just I'm a little nervous."

"It's okay Seth. Ever since my first fiasco, I've been nervous too." She said lookin in my eyes.

"I can see how that would be difficult." I concluded as I heard the double meaning. "Do you want to try with me?"

Her eyes snapped to mine and I felt myself imprint all over again. She's my world and as long as she's there, I'm good.

"Let's do it." She challenged.

We stood as everyone stood along the cliff. The closer we got the fast we started to run. She squeezed my hand and I hers. The moment I felt myself push off I felt light, weightless. Then gravity kicked in and I heard the distinct sound of girls screaming. Everyone had jumped after us.

The icy touch of water to my overheated skin, the look on Bella's face as we resurfaced to the waning light of Dusk made me glad I did what I did. The laughter of the pack around us was intoxicating and contagious as Bella's laugh infiltrated my ears. I turned to my imprint as we all floated and bobbed around.

"Now that was a jump you two." Sam laughed out as Emily clung to him.

"Good job, Pup." Paul congratulated.

"Now you're a man." Jared added.

"Thanks guys, but I couldn't have done it without my girl. I love you baby." I said turning to look into those shining, soulful eyes that belonged to the one person more important than anyone in the world.

"And I love you. My big, strong, brave warrior." Bella whispered as I kissed her senseless.


	2. I can take it from there

_**Rating:**__ T_

_**Genre:**__ Fluff_

_**Pairing:**__ Jake/Leah_

_**Word-count:**__ 500_

_**Disclaimer:**__ All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

Jake watched as his kids played in the snow and smiled to himself. He felt the warm arms wrap around his waist before a warm kiss was placed on the middle of his back. He turned in her arms to wrap his arms around her tightly. He inhaled deeply and then pulled back a little.

"Why are you up?" He asked and he heard her giggle softly.

"I couldn't leave you alone with a bunch of puppies, wolf boy." She said smiling.

"Babe, go back to bed. I've got this and you need your rest." He said gently as she scoffed.

"I'm okay, Jake. I promise." She said looking up at him with those sweet brown eyes.

"Well, go sit on the couch and I'll start breakfast." He instructed and she nodded smiling up at him.

"Thank you." She said as she took off toward the family room.

"You're welcome, babe." He said before taking off into the kitchen to start breakfast for his bunch.

He wondered briefly how they got to this point and smiled to himself. Had Bella given him the time of day back then, maybe things would be different; but he was happy with how things turned out and he would never give up his family for anything. Even a chance to be with Bella.

That was not in the cards for him and he was actually happy. Embry was her perfect mate. He did everything she needed and was everything she needed. When Embry imprinted on her, he made a snap decision and pulled her out of her depression with force. We watched as she blossomed into a happy person and I was glad I didn't lose my best friend.

Then last year we got a hit to our gut. Bella came down with pancreatic cancer and it almost killed Embry. She was our favorite cook and she did everything she could to stay with her kids. She spent one last Christmas with her kids, but afterwards she finally let go. Embry's fine for now, but I know he's hurting so bad. He stopped phasing when she got sick and hasn't even batted an eyelash at any woman since he was young. His heart and soul still belonged to her.

"Jake is the food ready?" I hear my beautiful wife from the living room.

"Yeah. Let me call in the kids." I yell back. Since we've all decided to stop phasing, except Quil, we've aged a lot. I moved to the doorway and opened the door. "Kids time to eat."

I watch as all my kids come shuffling and I start taking of their jackets and shoes so they won't get water everywhere. After I helped the last one all I hear is a squeal and I run to the living room to see that my kids have covered their mother.

"Looks like you've all had fun. What do you think, Lee?" I ask my wife with a smile.

"I love it." She said smiling.


	3. Chances

**Title:** Chances

**Genre:** Tragedy

**Rating:** All

**Pairing:** Kim/Jared

**Words:** 500

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

You've had too many chances to get it right. Not once did you ever see the light. Not once did you care enough to tell me how you truly felt. Now you're gone and I have to deal. Deal with the stares and whispers. Never again hear the soft spoken voice that would float through the air. The warm nights that we had and the laughter we shared. How am I to go on? Without so much as a goodbye or see you later. In one selfish movement you did what I could not.

My heart burns from the thoughts of never seeing your shining smile as you lift me in the air. Never again will you hear the sound of the children growing in my belly. Your children cry at night. Not knowing how to help, because I myself am almost dead inside. You take away your pain, but cause us so much more. I ask you why? I ask you how?

My eyes burn from the letter you last wrote me. The letter begging of forgiveness for this selfish and ludicrous act, I couldn't help you in the end. I couldn't help you deal with the loss of your wolf, yet I tried to help in any way I could. You left no choice, but to continue on. Continue on as if nothing was ever wrong.

I hear the wails from the others as I watch your body being lowered. I will shed no more tears for you and your selfish way of thinking. I am angry at you for what you've done to our family. A broken home of loveless emotions running through its walls, like contaminated water running through the pipes. Into our home and I never even saw what it was, until it was too late. How dare you leave us this way! How dare you leave me to defend against the dreaded whispers and stares of the tribe! I called you a coward once; it seems you have proven me to be right.

I told you I loved you, and you said the same. This letter and act shows that you truly did not. My family weeps for the soul lost, the young soul of a man that did not want to truly leave his family; oh, how wrong they are. Your children cry and I am angered. How dare you hurt our children this way! Oh, to have my son walk in while I am trying to keep you hidden from his view. Trauma after trauma is what we are given.

Jared Cameron, You were a selfish man and now that I am no longer tied to you I see you for who you truly were. A coward and a child that is what you are in my eyes. I will no longer cry for you or for your soul, but I will cry for the pain my children have to endure. I will keep them safe from your memory.


	4. She's Gone

**_Pairing: _**_Paul/Rachel_

**_Rating: _**_M_

**_Genre: Angst?_**

**_Word count: 500_**

**_Disclaimer:_**_All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

I slumped over the back of the couch feeling inadequate again. What was I doing with my life? Where was I going? Nowhere, that's where. I was just a silly boy with silly dreams, so it seemed. The others didn't get what I was about, nor did they care. I pulled the bottle to my lips again and took a huge swig. How was I supposed to go on with this shit in my chest killing me?

I looked over to the t-shirt that was lying on the floor next to my recliner. I haven't touched it since the day she left me. What the hell was I going to do? How was I supposed to get her back? I knew the answer to those questions though.

I pulled the bottle up again and took a long pull from it. The burn of the amber liquid complemented the burn in my chest from having my life ripped away from me by two things: the first? It was when my wolf came and I turned into a huge ass mutt. The second? That one was fresh. It was the denied imprint from the one girl I thought loved me no matter what. Apparently I was too delusional to do anything about that. I thought she was happy here. I was wrong, so it seemed.

"Dude, you keep drinkin' like that you never gonna get her back." Jared said patting me on my back.

"Do you think I'd be here if I truly cared?" I growled looking over to him; he knew what I was talking about.

"Chill, man. Just trying to help you." He said moving back a bit.

I felt my anger rise, but not at Jared. "That fucking bitch decides that this is all just too much for her? After four years? She can't take it because it's too much? She's not the one that turns into a giant fucking furball!" I growled out louder.

I turned and placed my back against the wall, sliding down it until my butt was on the floor. I placed the bottle to my lips and tilted it up so that the burn would hit me in the right spot again. I must be a glutton for punishment. I always end up getting the shit end of the stick. A knock at the door pulled me from my self-loathing to see Jared opening the door.

"How is he?" A soft voice floated to my ears. I let out a whimper and watched as the door was pushed open further and Bella came running over to me. She pulled me into her arms and I let out the first cry of heartbreak. Bells had always been my rock. She was one of my first loves, before I imprinted. If it wasn't for her I didn't know how I'd go on.

"Paul, come back home with me. You don't need to keep doing this. She's gone. I know it hurts, but we're here for you."


	5. One Last Ride

Title: One Last Ride

Genre: ? IDK.

Rating: M

Words: 501

Pairing: Seth/Bella

Prompt:

_Disclaimer (for fanfiction): All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

I watched as another person drove faster past me and groaned. If it wasn't for that fucked up radiator I could have made it back to the last town, but nooo! Nope! No such fuckin' luck. I saw the lights in the distance and watched as the a huge pick up actually start to fuckin' slow. I was jumpin' for joy. Soon enough the truck pulled up next to me and I opened the door.

"You need a ride?" A feminine voice called out.

"Yeah, if you don't mind. Just to the next town. I have to get my truck fixed, the bastard died on me." I told her and I saw that her eyes were raking over my body.

"Well, hop on in and let's see if we can get you there quickly." She said and I noticed a slight seductive tone added to it. I hopped in and she took off. We spoke about different things and I found out her name was Bella. She was from a small town in Washington. That's crazy cause that's where my pops is from.

"How about you and I have a drink first?" She asked and after the day I had I was actually welcoming it.

"Sure." I answered and I then noticed that we had already made it to the next town. Wait, how did we get here so fast? Were we talking for that long? She pulled off and we went in.

The last thing I remember was getting back into her truck and we took off to some remote campsite, then nothing. Just complete and utter darkness.

I woke up to find her laying on my chest and that we were naked. Oh God, did I really? I rolled her over and sat up. My body was weirdly strained, like I had grown. I looked down to notice that I actually had grown. What the?

I looked over to see that Bella had blood running down her chin. I stretched my arm and felt a slight stinging sensation on my neck. I reached up and my eyes bugged. There was a bite mark and from the feel of it…it was around the same size as Bella's mouth. I stood up wobbly and let out a groan.

"Yeah, the first time after the growth spurt is usually the worst. Sorry about the bite…I didn't realize I had bitten you until I actually had." She said non-apologetic.

"What? What do you mean?" I asked a little worried.

"Well…" She started looking nervous and embarrassed. "It's my fault for not stopping myself."

"What am I now?"

"A werewolf."

"Oh shit!" I groaned out.


	6. Well This Is New

Title: Well This Is New

Genre: fluff

Rating: M

Words: 501

Pairing: Sam/Bella

Prompt: Both

_Disclaimer (for fanfiction): All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

I was nervous. No, I was beyond nervous. My nerves were completely wrecked with anxiousness and embarrassment that I didn't know what the hell I was doing. When she asked if I wanted to do this I didn't even thing before the words were out of my mouth. My brain apparently wasn't working tonight. I just let it go. I felt the soft, smooth hand slowly make their way up my leg and toward its destination. I felt so nervous. How had I never gotten laid was beyond me. I mean lots of girls wanted me, but I still didn't give in. So when this girl that sat beside me slowly making her way toward my hard as steel dick, I completely froze. I looked up to see her smirking down at me. I sat up and crashed her lips to mine to gather my strength and courage. I moved my hand hesitantly to her chest and it was like my brain went straight to mush.

She pulled back looking concerned for me. "You have no clue what you are doing, do you?" She asked and my eyes widened in horror and embarrassment.

"Not really." I answered in a small voice.

The sound of her bell like laughter reached my ears and I hated that she was laughing at me. soon I felt a hand touch my cheek. She pulled my face to look at her. "Sam, it's okay. I'm not laughing at you. It's just…I'm honored that your fist time is with me. This means, I get to teach you everything." She said and my eyes shot to hers. Her smile was seductive and I nodded. Tonight was gonna be a hell of a night.

**Four Years Later**

It's been four years and here I sit with my two year old daughter on my lap laughing as Paul and Quil argue again for the umpteenth time. My beautiful wife came barreling into my life and brought with her new experiences that, to be honest, scared the shit out of me.

"Sam, can you go Jathan out of his crib. I can hear him waking up." My beautiful wife called. My newest little edition, my baby boy, Jathan, laid in his crib looking up at me. I remembered when Sadie was born and I freaked out and my wife's words came back with a little more force. I chuckled to myself as I picked up my son and laid his head on my bare shoulder. He was so small and I smiled as I supported his butt and back so that he could go back to sleep. I looked up to see my beauty of a wife standing there smiling back at me. "At least you know what you're doing now." She said with a little laugh and tears in her eyes.

"Bells, I got this. I definitely know what I am doing now." I said as I walked over to her and dropped a sweet kiss on her lips.


	7. She's Actin' Single

Title: She's Actin' Single

Genre: Sadness?

Rating: M

Words: 503

Pairing: Brady

Prompt: Jealousy

_Disclaimer (for fanfiction): All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._ (based off of a song 'She's acting Single, I'm drinkin' double')

Jealousy? The word leaves a sour taste in my mouth, but it does its job effectively enough. I hate that I'm jealous. How can I, me the most laid back of the pack, be jealous? It has happened. I'm sure this is just a mere slip of the tongue for me, but the fact that I had let it get this bad has definitely almost killed me.

The fact that she wants to get me riled up is just another ploy to make me pissed off. I couldn't find it in me to actually give a shit any longer. She can act like she's single, because soon she will be. Here I sit at the bar stool talking to the barkeep about things that would be nonsensical.

"What do you mean she's acting single?" Emmett, the bartender, asked as he washed up one of the discarded glasses from one of the many patrons that graced the place tonight.

"I mean she's off trying to flirt with some guy that has only one thing on his mind." I said as I sighed. "Just pour me a double of Jack."

He did as I had asked and I put my forehead on the wet bar top and sighed.

"Maybe you should just go on home, Brady. I'm sure you just need to sleep it off." He said and I shook my head.

"I know what she's planning on. If I asked her who that stranger was, she's say he was an old friend. I tell myself all the time that I'm not weak, but the truth is, I'm not man enough to keep her from doing me wrong. It's sucks, but it's my life." I answered honestly. I didn't know it was from drink or me just finally getting it off of my chest.

"Don't let it happen anymore. If you want it to change it, than you gotta do it yourself." He said as he poured me another double.

"So while she's out acting single, you in here drinkin double shots of Jack?" He asked and I just let out a huff of air. I lit up my cig and shook my head.

"I've seen men look at her and I act like it makes me proud that she's so damn hot, but I know I'm only fooling myself." I said and he nodded in understanding.

"Maybe you just need to do the same thing." He suggested and I snapped my eyes to his face. His words struck a chord with me and I knew what I had to do.

Jealousy, that word tasted like bile on my tongue but I knew that's what she wanted from me. Now, though, I honestly could care less about the shit she's put me through. I heard the smack of a glass coming down on the counter and looked up to see Emmett had filled my glass up once more. She may be acting single, but I'm going to sit my ass here and drink a double.


	8. Desperation of a Broken Heart

Title: Desperation of a Broken Heart

Genre: Angst? Tragedy (for sure)

Rating: M

Words: 505

Pairing: Jared/Bella

Prompt: I don't think you understand the position your putting me in.

_Disclaimer (for fanfiction): All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

I felt the rain pelt down on me as I stared into the abyss of the overly green vegetation that surrounded my home. The hurt and pain from the past always at the forefront of my mind. Even the happiness that came from knowing my brothers and sisters eased the guilt that trembled over my body. I knew it was my fault and I knew that if I hadn't reacted the way I had then she'd still be right here beside me. I had to let her go, but I didn't think it'd cost her life for me to let her go. I felt the knife enter my body over and over again as I heard her scream.

Sadistic hurt always was a way to go I guess. I had never factored in the fact that she would be the one to pay for my mistakes. My sordid past seemed to be the epitome of heartbreak and horror. A love story that ended with the cuts of a sadistic hunger of another. My heart hurts, but my soul had been cut even more.

"Jay, come on man. You have to drop it." Paul's deep voice reached my ears from the side. "I know how much you're hurting, but it won't help any if you do this."

"Don't say you know, Paul! You have no fuckin' clue how I feel!" I bellowed as I turned to stare at him. "You don't know what it's like to have to lie down and watch as some fuckin' psycho cuts your wife up while you can't do anything about it! So don't you dare tell me you know how I feel."

"Jay, man, we love you and we can't stand to see you like this. Just put the gun down man!" Paul pleaded and I shook my head as pain crashed over me and the tears leaked from my eyes.

"Paul my reason for living is gone! My entire existence is fuckin' shattered, because my one reason for fuckin' being her is gone! My wife, my life, my love it's all gone! It died when she did!"

"Jay, it's been six years since Bella's been gone! I understand you're hurting, but we can't lose you too! You weren't the only one to lose her! WE all lost her, man! She was our sister! Just put the fucking gun down!" Paul begged as I saw the tears pool in his eyes.

"If you don't want to see this, then I suggest you leave! It's going to happen regardless!" I growled out

"If you even try I will try to get you out of this! I don't think you understand the position you're putting me in! I will stop you if it comes to that!" Paul growled back to me.

"I don't give a shit! I'm tire of all the fuckin' stares and the blame! You all weren't there! You didn't see shit! You never saw it!" I said as the gun dropped and I fell to the ground in sobs.


	9. Desperation of a Broken Heart(Backstory)

Title: Desperation of a Broken Heart (Back story one-shot for the flashfic)

Genre: Angst/Tragedy

Rating: M

Pairing: Jared/Bella

_Disclaimer (for fanfiction): All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

**9:15 a.m.**

Jared felt the dread of the day. He knew something big and bad was going to happen. His brain felt fuzzy, but he pushed it away. Rolling over he smiled to himself, there laying in blissful sleep was the love of his life; his sweet, beautiful wife, Bella.

It had been eight years to the day that they'd been together and four years, also to the day that they had been married at the tender ages of twenty-two and twenty. She had had him wrapped around her finger from the moment they had met. She had been an innocent sixteen year old and he had fallen for her then. His heart would clench momentarily as the dark thoughts of her leaving him in any way would filter through his brain. He tried to keep it all at bay in waking hours, but he always wondered if she was truly happy.

He got up after giving her lips a sweet and chaste kiss to get ready for their day. Today was their four year anniversary and had planned to spend the entire day with her alone. Quickly and quietly he ran through his morning routine before he made his way to the kitch to start breakfast. Soon enough, as he knew it would, the sound of feet came skipping down the hallway toward the aroma of bacon. His woman loved bacon, it seemed, like a lifeline. He smiled as small arms encircled his middle and a kiss was placed on his back.

"Morning handsome." She cooed before stealing a piece of bacon and moaning. He turned and plucked the piece away from her and plopped it into his mouth, "Mmm…morning beautiful."

"You stole my bacon." She pouted and he chuckled before turning to finish his mission.

"Go sit. It's almost done." He said and she hummed her response.

**11:40 a.m.**

The road to Port A wasn't boring as she giggled at all his silly jokes and she told him of the crazy hijinks Thing 1 and Thing 2 got into a couple of days before.

"Sometimes I think Quil and Em share the same brain. I mean who eats an entire tub of prune ice cream just to see who has to shoot to the toilet first?" She asked laughing. He laughed and gave a little sigh.

"I don't know, babe. Both of them are really slow sometimes." He answered and she nodded.

**9:30 P.M.**

The day had been a blast for the two of them. A day of complete marital bliss, yet Jared still had that feeling of dread looming over him. It became a reality only minutes later.

As soon as they rounded the corner Jared felt something stab his side and he grabbed at it. He looked toward it only to see a fist smash into his face and white light shoot behind his eye lids. He could feel the hot liquid oozing from his side. He pushed back on his attacker, but froze when he heard Bella's terrified scream. His eyes shot to her and was stricken to complete immobilization by what he saw. Three men had a hold over.

"Let go of me!" She gritted out before she yelled out in pain.

That was when he saw it; a shiny, black handled blade dripping with blood, her blood. He moved his body sluggishly before a blow came to the back of his head. He let out a grunt of air from the force and tired to get up. He realized that someone was on top of him. He struggled even more to move. "Let her go!"

"Shut up and watch, Cameron! This is our payback for what you and those friends of yours did. How priceless it seems that you finally get a taste of the bliss we had once had. And to watch it be taken from you and before your very eyes is so." A deep voice echoed through his brain and his eyes widened.

"Bella, Baby! Look at me!" He yelled to her and she snapped her eyes to him. "I'm sorry, baby! This is all my fault. Don't scream, Don't yell! Don't make a sound! Remember I love you! Don't give them any satisfaction! Be my strong girl!"

He could see the determination in her eyes as she grit her teeth in concentration. He felt a stab to his side and ground his teeth harder. _I will not give in_. He though as his eyes stayed focused solely on his wife.

He felt every stab and every cut that they gave her. The slices they gave him as he struggled to get to the one woman he loved. All too soon he watched as the light moved from her eyes. His heart shattered and he struggled more. One more painful blow and the he was shrouded in darkness.

**3 years later**

Jared sat on his porch with Paul. He was in eternal hell. His cuts healed, all but the one to his heart. It never did. Whoever it was that said 'time heals all wound' was an asshole that didn't know real pain.

"Come on, man. We need to head over to Sam's. Charlie wants you there. WE all want you there. So get up and come on, man." Paul said standing up.

"Yeah, Okay." Jared said quietly. His mind on the loaded pistol sitting just inside his dresser drawer of his room. _Someday, Bells, someday I will be with you. I promise._ He thought before moving to catch up with Paul

**3 years later (Jared's POV)**

I felt the rain pelt down on me as I stared into the abyss of the overly green vegetation that surrounded my home. The hurt and pain from the past always at the forefront of my mind. Even the happiness that came from knowing my brothers and sisters eased the guilt that trembled over my body. I knew it was my fault and I knew that if I hadn't reacted the way I had then she'd still be right here beside me. I had to let her go, but I didn't think it'd cost her life for me to let her go. I felt the knife enter my body over and over again as I heard her scream.

Sadistic hurt always was a way to go I guess. I had never factored in the fact that she would be the one to pay for my mistakes. My sordid past seemed to be the epitome of heartbreak and horror. A love story that ended with the cuts of a sadistic hunger of another. My heart hurts, but my soul had been cut even more.

"Jay, come on man. You have to drop it." Paul's deep voice reached my ears from the side. "I know how much you're hurting, but it won't help any if you do this."

"Don't say you know, Paul! You have no fuckin' clue how I feel!" I bellowed as I turned to stare at him. "You don't know what it's like to have to lie down and watch as some fuckin' psycho cuts your wife up while you can't do anything about it! So don't you dare tell me you know how I feel."

"Jay, man, we love you and we can't stand to see you like this. Just put the gun down man!" Paul pleaded and I shook my head as pain crashed over me and the tears leaked from my eyes.

"Paul my reason for living is gone! My entire existence is fuckin' shattered, because my one reason for fuckin' being her is gone! My wife, my life, my love it's all gone! It died when she did!"

"Jay, it's been six years since Bella's been gone! I understand you're hurting, but we can't lose you too! You weren't the only one to lose her! WE all lost her, man! She was our sister! Just put the fucking gun down!" Paul begged as I saw the tears pool in his eyes.

"If you don't want to see this, then I suggest you leave! It's going to happen regardless!" I growled out

"If you even try I will try to get you out of this! I don't think you understand the position you're putting me in! I will stop you if it comes to that!" Paul growled back to me.

"I don't give a shit! I'm tire of all the fuckin' stares and the blame! You all weren't there! You didn't see shit! You never saw it!" I said as the gun dropped and I fell to the ground in sobs.

**So I wrote the back story and included this little more…happy now? I cried thank you very much. Wah. **


End file.
